


A New Lesson

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/7/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Lifelong Learning.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/7/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Lifelong Learning.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The air was thick with a baby’s cries, the shrill sound managing to claw its way into the deepest part of Severus’ brain despite his best attempts to block it out and concentrate. Finally, he admitted defeat. He placed his quill down on the desk and looked up at a fretting Harry, who was steadily wearing a path into the carpet, the struggling infant in his arms.

“Shh. It’s okay, Teddy.” Noticing Severus’ gaze, Harry paused. “Sorry, Severus. I just don’t know what to do with him.” He put on his best pleading look. “Can you help me out here?”

~~~

Severus got up, but Harry’s hopeful expression faded when he did not come to his aid. Instead, Severus retrieved his cloak and turned back to face a now pouting Harry.

“Life is a series of lessons, Harry. This one is yours.”

“Great,” Harry grumbled, barely audible over Teddy’s continued cries.“I thought I’d finished with school.”

“The wisest mind has something yet to learn,” Severus replied, walking towards the door.

“Wait--you’re leaving?” Harry looked mildly terrified at the prospect.

Opening the door, Severus glanced back. “To solve a problem, you must first identify its cause. I shall return shortly.”

~~~ 

When Severus entered their rooms some time later, everything was blissfully quiet. His gaze caught a glimpse of messy black hair on the couch and he silently moved towards it. He found Harry fast asleep. In his arms lay a sleeping Teddy, thumb slipping from his open mouth. Severus felt a disturbing warmth fill his heart at the sight, and fought the smile which was threatening to emerge. It seemed that Harry had indeed learned his lesson.

As Severus watched, Harry stirred and the green eyes blinked open.

“You’re back,” he said, smiling.

“Indeed. The problem?”

Harry grinned victoriously. “Wind.”


End file.
